Valentine's Day
by PureHope125
Summary: (Me X LJ Valentine's Day special) Just a quick little one shot about this romantic holiday with my biggest OTP. Featuring Adam Lambert's song, "If I Had You". Warning, a bit too cute for CreepyPasta!


**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Now, I'll be doing two love projects, starting with this one! Yeah, I know Duperghoul did something similar but you know what? Me and LJ! LOL!**

* * *

**Friday, Feb 13****th,**** 2009, 11:17am**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" A boy called, looking round for a young girl. This boy had white eyes, a black bowl haircut with dentures, pale white skin, a black no sleeves sweater, a white shirt and white trousers with a tiny cone nose. **(1)**

Hiding under a picnic table, was a small girl. With brown hair with a golden glow in the sun and bright green eyes. She has wearing a cute little sky blue dress, watching the boy.

It didn't take long for the young girl to sneeze loudly, catching the boy's attention. The boy ran over and pulled her out of her hiding spot. "See Kathryn, I never lose!" The boy chuckled, holding her close.

"It's not fair Laughing Jack! You're not human!" Kathryn replied, giggling at her friend.

Jack chuckled, this was true. Jack was more of a cosmic entity than a normal human. He chuckled, before hugging her. "Let's make a promise." He said calmly.

"Yeah?" Kathryn asked, smiling.

"How about in a few years, we become a couple?"

"We can…" She smiled, blushing at the thought.

Jack smiled and over heard his older sister calling his name. "Got to go…." He sighed sadly, kissing her head and ran off to join his sister. Kathryn watched him ran away before going back to her house.

* * *

**Friday, Feb 13****th,**** 2015, 12:30am**

Laughing Jack sat in the dining room, sighing as he stared at Kathryn, sitting with the other girls of the school. His appearance had changed as he grew up but still had his white eyes, black and white striped cone nose, black hair and white skin. But he no longer looked like a nerd, instead he more looked like a clown, with baggy clothes with black and white striped sleeves and leggings and feathers on his shoulders. He changed his hair style from a bowl haircut to a more shaggy hairstyle. He watched, blushing. 'Oh Kathryn, if only you knew…..' He thought as his two best pals, Will Grossman and Frankie, walked up to him and sat next to him.

Will looked at his pal and sighed. "Why don't you ask her?" Will asked, biting into his lunch.

Laughing Jack sighed, resting his chin on the table. "I can't…..she's too perfect and….I'm not…." He answered, taking another look at Kathryn. She too had changed, he wore a sky blue T-Shirt underneath a black and white striped cardigan, with a brown belt and a blue skirt. "Plus…" He watched as one of the more popular students, Jeff the Killer, walked up to Kathryn and kissed her cheek. "She's with Jeff…." **(2)**

Frankie rolled his green and white eyes. "Dude, this is Jeff we're talking about. He doesn't care about love, he's only doing this to make you and his real girlfriend Jane jealous." He explained, before lifting Jack up from his seat. "Now, go and tell her!"

"I…." Jack sighed, knowing there was no way out of this, so he walked up to the female table.

There, Kathryn, Jane, Sally, Clockwork and Nina **(3)** were chatting about the next day.

"Hey, who's excited for tomorrow? Specially the school Valentine's Day dance!" Clockwork asked, smiling brightly. The other girls raised their hands apart from Kathryn.

Sally noticed. "Why aren't you excited Kathryn?"

Kathryn sighed and finished off her drink. "Well, I don't have a date or boyfriend."

"Why not Jeff? He's pretty cute!" Nina giggled, being angrily stared at by Jane.

"He's mine, remember?" Jane growled, threatening to stab Nina. "Besides, most say he's gay with LJ so it-" *****

Kathryn's left eye twitched before suddenly grabbing Nina knife and banging it on the table. "No one dares speak of that devil's ship everyone does." She growled dangerously, scaring most of her friends.

"O…..k?" Jane asked, before clearing her mind. "Why does he want you? I mean, you're much cuter with Jack anyway."

"We're talking about Laughing Jack, right?" Nina asked, jealousy in her voice.

"Um….can I talk to Kathryn….please…?" A voice came from nearby. The girls moved away from Kathryn and moved to give the two some space.

Kathryn kept furiously blushing, she had a huge crush on Jack since she was thirteen years old, but due to her shyness, she kept it a secret just like Jack.

"So…." She sighed, kicking her legs against the table. "How's life?"

"Fine, just…fine…" Jack answered, blushing as he went to hold her hand. Kathryn's eyes widened as she felt his hand on her hand. He then gently held her head and looked deep into her eyes. The pair blushed, while Grossman, Frankie and the girls watched, waiting for them to kiss. "Y-y-y-you have beautiful eyes…." He whispered, their lips bearly touching.

"Jack…." Kathryn breathed out, blushing red as their lips clashed. Jack smiled in the kiss, his cheeks turning red as they continued. Finally, they broke the kiss.

"And such soft lips…." He continued, but before he could pop the question, Kathryn just ran out of the room to hide herself and her blush, plus she didn't know how to answer the question she knew Laughing Jack would ask. Jack saw it as rejection. 'What did I do wrong…?'

* * *

**Friday, Feb 13****th, ****2015, 4:01pm**

After school, Kathryn sighed with relief as she entered her home. Inside were her two human house mates, Rebecca and Doug **(4)**. Kathryn sighed as she watched her friends play Super Smash Bros on the Wii U before walking upstairs in shame.

However, Doug heard her and sighed. "What's with her? She seems…."

"Like she's in love." Rebecca responded, pausing their game.

"Um….she's been in love with Laughing Jack since she turned thirteen. No, something else must of happened…." Doug sighed, before getting up and heading for her room. "I'm going to check up on her…" He told Rebecca, sighing as made it.

Kathryn was curled up in her closet, blushing red. Doug opened her closet door and sighed, seeing her. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

Kathryn blushed more and nodded shyly, curling up more. "It's not that I didn't like it, it's just…. I don't know how to love someone cause…." She wiped a tear, remembering when she first had her heart broken. "Well, you know…."

Doug sighed as he pulled Kathryn into a gentle hug. "I know what happened to you in the past, but...maybe you should give love another go. You're lucky to have found it..." Doug went quiet after that.

Kathryn smiled in the hug before grunting to herself. "Oh! If only I wasn't so shy! Specially round him! He's just so perfect! And...yet..." Kathryn sighed, curling back into a ball again.

"Come on, we can play a bit of Smash Bros if you would like." Doug smiled, helping her up. Kathryn nodded and followed him downstairs.

* * *

**Friday, Feb 13th, 2015, 4:15pm**

Laughing Jack frowned, staring at the ceiling of his house since he got out of school. 'What did I do wrong? I don't understand love, it's just...' "...TOO HARD!" He screamed, grabbing his pillow and throwing it across the room, missing Grossman but hitting Frankie hard in the face.

Will rolled his eyes and turned to look at his friend, Will sighed and went over to the bed. "Dude, she didn't reject you..."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Jack cried, burying his face into his hands. "I love her! But she doesn't love me..." He mumbled, wiping away his tears.

Frakie huffed, walking over with Jack's pillow and sat with him. "Look, maybe you made the moves too quick."

Jack's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you just kissed her, in front of the whole school, you know she's shy! Plus, it's a sign that you're not being yourself."

Will butted in with the chat. "You're acting like Isaac, my great great great granddad. He first met a woman at a pub and literally the same night he met her, he...went to..." Will went very quiet.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Jack asked. "I was THERE."

"What we're trying to say is..."

"Be yourself."

The trio gave a quick hug before hearing a female voice coming from the kitchen. "Yeah... Yes, he is home, depressed... Wait, say that again... Really?... That's great! I'll let him know!" The female voice hung up the phone and walked over, Jack's sister, Laughing Jill. **(5)**

"Who was that sis?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"It was Rebecca."

"Kathryn's friend?"

"Yep!"

"What did she say?"

"Well, Kathryn feels the same as you. She loves you too, you just shocked her when you kissed her so suddenly."

Jack blushed. "Yeah..."

"You need to ask her the question!" Jill squealed, helping her brother up from from the bed and towards the door.

"But...I don't know how to ask her..."

Will went into his room and came back with his IPod. "Here, use this." Jack went though the track list before picking out the most correct song to use and left the apartment. Wil smiled. "Go get her."

* * *

**Friday, Feb 13th 2015, 4:28pm**

Laughing Jack gulped down any nervous feelings he had inside and headed down Kathryn's road to her house, shaking a bit. 'God, why are you so nervous LJ!? I mean, she's...' He grunted at his own stupidity as he looked through the houses until he came across Kathryn's. "No turning back now..." He told himself as he went to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Meanwhile, inside, Kathryn and Doug were still playing Super Smash Bros while Rebecca played on her 3DS with the new Zelda game. She was just about to discover the Link statue and name him BEN** (6)** when the doorbell was heard. Since Doug and Kathryn were too busy with the game, she went to open the door. "Hi the..." She gulped when she saw Laughing Jack, quickly making a bolt for her bedroom, screaming.

Doug rolled his eyes and paused the game. "Sounds like a clown just came round.** (7)**" Doug sighed, Kathryn blushed at the mention.

"Y-y-yeah..." She blushed furiously as Doug went to see who it was. After some quiet mumbling, Doug came back.

"It's for you." Doug then went upstairs to comfort Rebecca as Kathryn went to the front door, when she got there, she blushed mega red as her eyes connected with Jack's.

"H-h-hey there..." Jack said, after a moment's silence, smiling as Kathryn waved shyly.

"Hey... What are you doing here?" She asked, walking a bit outside to get a bit closer to him.

"Well..." Jack slowly and gently held her hand and brushed it with his thumb. "I'm sorry for embassing you at school today, I was panicking and pressured by Will and Frankie that I didn't know what I was doing..."

"Same..." Kathryn blushed, giggling as his words. "But by Jane, Sally, Clockwork and Nina."

"Anyway, I want to try and make it up to you..." He handed the IPod to Kathryn and smiled.

Kathryn looked at it and pressed the play button, she instantly recognised the tune and blushed, watching as the clown sang to her.

(Laughing Jack)

**So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love**

**There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you**

**From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it**

**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had**

**The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
(never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you**

Kathryn gasped and clapped as Laughing Jack bowed to her. "If you didn't understand... Wi-...Ca-..."

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked, Jack's face lighting up.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"Dude, of course I'll be your girlfriend! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well...you ran..."

"Only because I didn't know how to react!" She screamed, tackling him into a hug. He blushed and held her close, only hear a male voice from the door.

"Kathryn? You want to continue or not?" Doug asked, about the game.

Kathryn just simply giggled and nodded. "Only if my new boyfriend can play too!" She answered, holding Jack's hand.

* * *

**Saturday, Feb 14th/Valentine's Day, 2015, 6:30pm.**

Kathryn blushed, as Rebecca helped her into her Valentine's dance dress. She was both nervous and excited. "There, finished!" Rebecca exclaimed, smiling as Kathryn opened her eyes.

Kathryn gasps and blushed as she saw her dress in the mirror, it was a light blue sleeveless, silk dress with a black and white feathered scarf round her neck, matching blue high heels and her brown hair tied up in a tight bun. "Wow..."

"Laughing Jack's going to love it!" Rebecca smiled, helping Kathryn leave her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Um...he loves whatever I wear, you should know that by now."

Rebecca rolled her eyes before shutting them tightly as they entered the living room, where Laughing Jack and Doug were waiting. "Well, here she is!" Rebecca cheered, the boys gasping, mainly Jack. He got up and looked at Kathryn as she did a little twirl.

"Kathryn, you're...beautiful..." He responded, taking her hand and kissing it.

She blushed. "Thank you." After that, she and Laughing Jack left the house and headed towards the school.

* * *

**Saturday, Feb 14th/Valentine's Day, 2015, 6:41pm.**

Soon, the happy couple arrived at the Valentine's Day dance held at their school. Kathryn couldn't help but stare at Jack wearing his obviously new black suit, new white shirt but his borrowed tie from Frankie. He didn't bother to brush his hair or make it neat but he knew she was ok with it. **(8)**

"So, our first date..." He smiled, taking a piece of hair from her bun and gently playing with it.

"Well, yeah...but hey, isn't Valentine's Day the perfect time to start dating?" She responded, suddenly hearing gasps from her friends.

"Oh my god, she's here!" Sally smiled.

"Seems like she does have a date now." Nina smiled. "With the other Jack of course, not mine."

"And at least she's not with my Jeff." Jane smiled as well, shuddering at the thought. 'Why do you fangirls ship my love with LJ? It's SO wrong.' *****

Clockwork smiled, giggling. "Should we go and say hi to them?"

"Nah!" The three other girls smiled, giggling. "Let's just let their sparks fly." Kathryn simply waves to them before following Laughing Jack, barely a metre away from him.

A while later, the slow music began and all the couples began to dance. Clockwork with Ticci Toby, Sally with BEN DROWNED, Jane the Killer with Jeff the Killer (who was still staring at Kathryn), Nina the Killer with Eyeless Jack and (of course) Kathryn with Laughing Jack. All of the couples smiled as they danced in perfect harmony, well until Jane caught Jeff staring at Kathryn and had to beat him up with the punch bowl. This lead everyone to start playfully fighting apart from Jack and Kathryn.

"Jack..." Kathryn suddenly spoke, who had her head rested on his chest.

"Yes my Kathryn?" Laughing Jack asked, smiling as he looked at her.

"C-c-can we have another try at the kiss...?" She asked, looking up at him. Jack smiled and nodded, they moved their heads closer together before kissing each other on the lips. 'Wow, now feeling more calm, his lips are so sugary and buzzy, I like it...' Kathryn thought as she kissed him.

'She's not fighting against me... This is a good sign, it means I can get a better taste. And frankly, her lips are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted and that's saying a lot because of all of the sweets I've eaten...' Laughing Jack thought, as he kissed her.

* * *

**Thursday, 14th/Valentine's Day, 2019, 1:58pm.**

Both of them were scared, but also excited. Everyone knew how perfect they were for each other, so nearly everyone at the school basically went crazy when he asked the question just roughly two months ago on their birthday. They never thought that this day would come, but it did.

Kathryn once again had her hair tied up in a bun, but instead of a sky blue dress, she wore a beautiful long white dress, that had a matching pair of shoes and a vail. She stared at herself for the longest time, wiping her right eye to stop a tear falling down her cheek in happiness.

However, her daydreaming was interrupted when Doug burst end into the room. "They're...waiting...for...you..." Doug puffed, catching his breath. Kathryn gasped.

"Already?! Everything's just gone by so fast!" She exclaimed, running a bit towards Doug who helped her walk down the aisle. Her parents would be there...if she was just marrying a human and not a cosmic entity. So, her oldest best male friend walked her.

"Aren't you glad you took my advice?" He asked, in a whispered voice to not interrupt the wedding music.

"Of course, I could never be happier!" She whispered back, trying to keep from crying.

Meanwhile, as Laughing Jack watched her, wearing the same suit as he did for their first date but was of course cleaned and he got his own black and white striped tie. 'Dear god...I'm so nervous...' He told himself, he couldn't bail, he was in love with her but his nerves kept growing.

"Jack, calm yourself, you'll be fine." Will Grossman smiled, patting Jack's back to calm him down.

"Thanks buddy." He smiled, as Kathryn stood at the alter with him. The couple held their hands together as the pope, Lord Zalgo himself, spoke the vowels.

"Do you, Laughing Jack, take thee, Kathryn, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked, turning to the clown.

Laughing Jack stared into Kathryn's eyes, before smiling and replying with, "I do."

Zalgo then turned to Kathryn, making her shiver a bit. "And do you, Kathryn, take thee, Laughing Jack, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

Kathryn once again stared into Laughing Jack's eyes before smiling and replying with, "I do."

"May we please have the rings?" Zalgo asked as BEN lifted up the rings, Laughing Jack taking the female wedding ring and placing it on Kathryn's ring finger before she picked up the male wedding ring and placed it on Laughing Jack's ring finger. "I now pronounce you clown and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Laughing Jack had no hesitation as he spun Kathryn round before taking her into a dip and kissing her passionately on the lips. She blushed big time but kissed back.

Zalgo watched before turning away and gagging quietly. 'I swear if I have to be the pope of another human and CreepyPasta wedding, I'm retiring as Lord and giving the place to Slenderman, at least he doesn't mind.' **(9) **He growled in his head, as he heard the whole church cheer in excitement and happiness.

Laughing Jack and Kathryn soon broke the kiss, smiling. "My life is now ecstasy with you~ Now I have you..." They both sung in harmony before kissing again.

* * *

**And, there you go, happy Valentine's/Hearts and Hooves Day everyone! Well, apart from those who can't celebrate it or are currently trying to hunt me down for the anti-LJXJTK jokes in this. JK!**

**(1) - How younger LJ looked like in the flashback in "Creeps" episode 1**

**(2) - My best friend does this love triangle between Me, LJ and Jeff the Killer since I used to have a bit of a crush on Jeff. (Because of his voice in OLD Seer comic dubs by SnuffBomb. Weird, since SnuffBomb IS LJ's creator!)**

**(3) - Yeah, I don't hate Nina the Killer. Sure, her story's similar to Jeff's but I look past that. In fact, most things in the CreepyPasta fandom don't bother other than you know what.**

**(4) - Cameos of my two best CreepyPasta fandom buddies! Doug is Duperghoul (as a thanks for having me cameo in his Nightmare Before Christmas fanfic!) and Rebecca is my BFF at school, who is also the one who does the JTK X Me X LJ love triangle.**

**(5) - In my head cannon, Jill is Jack's older sister! I don't see them as lovers, only in the Adventures with the Pastas universe is where they WERE old lovers until LJ falls for me!**

**(6) - Rebecca has a small crush on her favourite CreepyPasta, BEN DROWNED.**

**(7) - Rebecca also has a fear of clowns, as well as my other two best friends!**

**(8) - I find LJ good looking in a suit, DEAL WITH IT.**

**(9) - Reference to how ZalGhoul (a corrupted Duperghoul) HATES the idea of a CreepyPasta falling in love with a human. Which, don't matter since love is awesome and I have a mega crush on Laughing Jack and NO ONE WILL STOP ME! (Laughs evily)**

*** - the anti-LJXJTK jokes. (LJ = Laughing Jack and JTK = Jeff The Killer)**


End file.
